Terina
| jva=Atsuko Tanaka| bounty= 300,000,000| extra1= | epithet=Torpedo Strike (魚雷撃 Gyoraigeki)|)|affiliation = One-Eyed Pirates|occupation = Pirate; Navigator|residence = Fishman Island (former); Heaven's Abyss|age = 32|height = 190 cm (6'3")|birth = May 4}}Terina is a red-bellied piranha mermaid and the navigator of the One-Eyed Pirates. Appearance Terina is a curvaceous mermaid above average height. She has wavy red hair that covers her left eye and reaches down to her waist, dark green eyes, and slightly tanned skin. She wears red lipstick and nail polish, as well as magenta eyeshadow. Her back carries the Hoof of the Rising Dragon. Being a piranha, her mouth is full of sharp, triangular teeth. She has a beauty mark under her right eye. Her tail, which has split in two since she passed the age of 30, is ventrally red and dorsally grey. Her measurements are B108-W60-H90 (B 42.52"-W 23.62"-H 35.43"), making her breasts a J-cup in Japan. She is commonly seen wearing a black Crimin shirt and blue short shorts. She wears jewelry from her late mother; earrings, a pearl necklace, a bracelet on both wrists (the right is accompanied by a New World Log Pose) and rings on each finger. When she was a child, she wore her hair in pigtails. As a teenager, she wore her hair in a ponytail. Personality Contrary to most mermaids, Terina is hot-blooded and somewhat simple-minded. After briefly being enslaved as a child (mermaids under the age of 30 are the most valuable for slavery), she strove to live her life as a free spirit, never to be held in captivity again. Unlike most former slaves, she makes no attempt to obscure her slave mark, believing that it only holds as much power as she lets it. Despite her resistance to authority, she is willing to listen to her current captain Genesis D. Lantis, whose goals put him at odds with the World Government, and more importantly, the World Nobles. She generally has little in the way of modesty or manners, often being criticized for this by Edda. She also displays signs of bisexuality. She enjoys eating sweet foods, as well as drinking and partying, displaying a quite hedonistic attitude. In the past, she was more mild-mannered, but became more aggressive after escaping from slavery. However, she found a friend in Gore. Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Like all mermaids, Terina can breathe underwater, swim at very high speeds, and talk to fish. As a piranha mermaid, she has a strong bite, and can replace lost teeth (though not as quickly as sharks like Gore). Navigational Skills As a mermaid with a deep connection to water, she is able to determine current, where water meets land, and many other phenomena. Haki Terina is proficient in Busoshoku and Kenbunshoku Haki. Merman Combat Terina is skilled at manipulating water, and can utilize the ability along with her navigational skills to guide the ship where she wants it to go. Weapons Terina wields an axe-like trident named 'Kouzui '(洪水, Flood). She is skilled in Merman Gujutsu. Trivia * Her name is an anagram of the second part of piranha natteri (ピラニア・ナッテリー), the Japanese name for red-bellied piranhas. Category:Utopia Pirates Category:Navigator Category:Dystopia Pirates Category:Mermaids Category:Zero Pirates Category:One-Eyed Pirates Category:Character